Naomi Shirogane (The Magic Knight)
Naomi Shirogane is a character in The Magic Knight. Prior to her death at the hands of Xander, she was the adoptive mother of both Yumi and Jeanne. A former Paladin among the Chivalric Order and former wielder of the Holy Sword, Masamune, before it was inherited by Yumi. Appearance Naomi was an attractive young woman with long black hair that she would normally keep tied up in the back using a red ribbon, and grayish blue eyes. Instead of wearing the usual knight-themed armor worn by Knightess, instead, she normally wears light Japanese-styled clothing that provides very little defense. Personality Naomi is a very prideful woman, she has a great deal of pride in her status as a Paladin in and as a swordswoman; Naomi was a woman who also loved Japanese culture, which was one of the reasons why she would normally wear clothing revolving around the culture. She held both a mothering and nurturing personality as shown with her time with both her adoptive daughters. In fact, it was due to this that allowed Jeanne to fully open up to her and regain her former cheerful personality. History Noami was an orphaned child who lost both her parents in an attack from a demonic beast; traveling by herself with nothing more than a katana in hand. She eventually found her way to the Chivalric Order and was brought into the orphanage. It was then that she joined the others and began training to become a Knight, eventually she was promoted to an Arch Knight at the age of sixteen; being one of the youngest to be promoted. Naomi was later granted with the Japanese Holy Sword, Masamune. Reaching adulthood, Naomi was promoted to Paladin; afterward, she continued to visit the orphanage that she grew up in. Soon enough Naomi found Yumi training in front of the orphanage with the other kids watching her and eventually adopted her then began to give her formal training; Naomi eventually found and adopted Jeanne after hearing about her from the children's caretaker. Years later, she along with the other Paladins began to look into the death of Lionel and discovered that it was planned. Almost a week later, there was a massive attack on the Chivalric Order led by Xander. During the incident, she along with the other Paladins and Head Paladin lost their lives there. Powers & Abilities Aura: As a Master of both Internal and External Ki, and the one who taught Yumi how to use both in combat. She can enshroud herself with an aura of ki, increasing her offense, defense, and speed. Similar to Yumi, Naomi has an aura colored sky blue. She has a great deal of aura to the point of being called almost monstrous being above the minimum requirement for a Paladin. *'Wind Control:' Naomi learned how to alter the properties of her aura to produce wind. This allows Naomi to perform basics and advanced wind techniques, which can be used either offensively or defensively; such as forming a thin wind blade that can cut apart anything. *'Dream Sword:' A technique where Naomi would create a personal invisible field around her, that would also expand her senses and perception beyond her normal limits; Naomi would predict the next attacks that came from her opponent the moment they stepped into her field. Master Ki Control: Amongst the Paladins, Naomi has top-tier ki control that is high enough to invent her own original move. Master Swordswoman: In her childhood, Naomi was renowned for her extreme talent in Kenjutsu. She has further polished her skills, Naomi was able to overpower opponents who would normally be too powerful for her with just speed and techniques. This is more stated that she was the best swordsmen amongst the Paladins. Naomi has developed several different techniques known as the "Seven-Star Styles". Immense Speed: Naomi is remarkably fast for a human, making it extremely difficult to tell where she vanished to before she appears in front of them. Equipment Masamune: (正宗, Masamune) Naomi's main weapons and Holy Sword, which takes the shape of a Japanese katana. It was created by the legendary Japanese blacksmith, Gorō Nyūdō Masamune to match the Demon Sword, Muramasa. It became the second Holy Sword that wasn't created by God of the Bible, as a Holy Sword its ability to cause damage to Devils. It also has the ability to generate a slicing wind from its blade, it's also a sword that heals the innocent and harms the guilty. Naomi could draw out the maximum potential of this sword. Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Deceased Category:Chivalric Order